The invention relates to a navigation system for a vehicle, including an arithmetic circuit
for evaluating traffic information received, PA0 for calculating a first static route without taking into account the traffic information and a second dynamic route while taking into account the traffic information, PA0 for determining the position of the vehicle by means of at least one sensor signal, PA0 is arranged to supply the output device with selection information which offers a second route as an alternative for the first route.
and also including an output device for outputting route information supplied by the arithmetic circuit.
A navigation system of this kind is known from DE 4008460 A1. The known navigation system first calculates a static first route without taking into account the traffic information, continuously evaluates the traffic information received, and calculates a second dynamic route while taking into account the traffic information. If the second route is expected to be faster than the first route, the arithmetic circuit applies the second route to the output device as route information and the driver of the vehicle is guided to the relevant destination via the second route.